


Only Hope Can Keep Me Together

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Makoto can't leave well enough alone, and goes into Mementos solo with Joker in prison to keep up the work. But when an Orobas catches and beats her, she finds herself on the other end of a perverse wager to earn her freedom. Commission for simo09





	Only Hope Can Keep Me Together

Getting downed in the middle of Mementos all by herself was not the kind of place Makoto wanted to be. She thought she'd be better than this, thought she could handle some fights as she dipped into the strange realm of corruption all by herself with the goal of vanquishing shadows and purging corrupted hearts all by herself, motivated and driven to succeed and push herself harder in all ways. Ever since Joker got arrested, things were more complicated, and Makoto didn't feel that she could just abandon the fight they had started until it was done. Until they had completely succeeded at everything they set out to do. It was too important a mission to just let go of and move on from.

But now she was on the losing end of a brutal fight, and standing over her, the imposing equine outline of an Orobas taunting her, backlit by shadows that only made him seem even more fearsome a figure. The threat of him looming over her left Makoto in a state of panic, wishing she could figure out a way to fight against this very abrupt threat and the dangers that came with his presence hanging over her. She was a sore, worn down, panting mess staring in uncertainty up at a shadow she hadn't been strong enough to beat by herself, at least once he knocked her gun out of her hands and off to the side, too far out of reach to grab without him lunging at her first. What was she able to do in the face of such a threat? Nobody was even her to bail her out, as she had gone on alone to keep up the fight no matter what.

"Let's talk," Orobas said, in a position of power over Makoto now, and he wanted to flaunt this opportunity, to really dig in and make something of this situation. "You humans like to bargain with shadows, don't you? Well, let's talk."

Joker always did the work of negotiating with shadows, his wildcard abilities allowing him to shift between different shadows as his Persona at will, a frightening and startling ability that she had been in awe of. She didn't have that capacity herself, but she saw a chance to improve her lot here and to do what only Joker had done as far as talking her way to a peaceful outcome or some kind of bargain. It was a frustrating position to be in, but Makoto saw opportunity here and cared only about the chance to make this situation work in her benefit by any means necessary. "I'll talk," she said, admittedly not in a position to really do much from where she knelt. "Let's start with letting me go. What does that take?"

A little blunt, but people skills weren't Makoto's strong suit. It drew an eager laugh from Orobas. A laugh that sounded more like a donkey braying than she really felt ready for, but she was in a position here where she just didn't really have any way to help herself. "That takes more than you can offer me right now, but let's make this interesting with a little bit of a game. If I just killed you right now, I wouldn't enjoy it very much. It's just another death, and I've never seen one of you Phantom Thieves run through here before. A very beautiful thief at that."

Makoto shuddered under the compliment he gave her, the attention she received that did absolutely nothing to make her feel better about this situation. "I'm listening," she said, even though she wished greatly that she wasn't.

"Whether you say yes to me or not, I'm going to fuck you. You can fight it, or you can accept it, and take the opportunity for something better. If you can keep up with my stamina, you go free. If you can't, then you remain my sex slave forever."

Makoto's whole body tightened up in molten panic at the idea of being a shadow's sex slave, of Orobas actually wearing her down and ruining her. But she didn't have much of a choice here; she shifted forward, reluctant but resigned as she nodded slowly and gave in to the idea of accepting this. "I'll do it," she said. She didn't have any fight in her now, and she needed some way to get out of this mess. Unfortunately for her, sex was the only way to do that, and she wasn't in a place where she could accept any other possibilities. Not with Orobas in such utter control of this situation. She was stuck here and she just had to work through it by whatever means necessary.

On that very harsh and wicked note, Orobas drew closer to Makoto, and she watched in shock as his cock emerged from its internal sheath, hardening and extending out, growing thicker and longer before her startled eyes, and Makoto was not ready for any of what was soon upon her. "Like what you see?" he asked, grabbing hold of Makoto and dragging her up to her feet, strong haws tearing very suddenly at her clothes and ripping it all off of her. Makoto gasped in panic, her suit torn and dragged at, very suddenly exposing her body and making her shiver with twisting confusion and vigor.

Makoto didn't answer, but she didn't have to; Orobas's flare of smugness was strong and wicked enough for him not to care, thinking her reaction merely a mix of embarrassment and lust, and he was right about of them at least. Trying her best not to think too much about what she was doing in any weighty and heavy way, Makoto just accepted that she was in a position she had to deal with and accept the pressures and weirdness of all of her feelings. Tightening her thoughts up and readying herself for this mess, Makoto just tried to think about how this was for her own good and how she needed to endure this mistreatment.

One more grab as he lifted her off her feet and pulled her into place, dragging her into position and making her body shiver under the chaos and frustration of this sudden attention. He impaled Makoto down on his cock without warning, made her shriek and shiver in confusion as he held her close and began to bounce her up and down his cock, and Makoto was definitely not ready to take a big horsecock slamming into her like this. She shrieked and heaved under the attention as she felt winding chaos take hold of her, her stomach churning as the oversized horse dick opened her up in ways she was not prepared for in the least.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Orobas asked, snickering as he kept his hands on her hips, on her perky ass, using his grip to guide her up and down his cock with savage motions driven by bitter and wicked intent. He rocked her up and down his cock without a care for anything but having his way with her utterly, making her his and claiming her in a way that she wouldn't be able to control herself in the face of. "You've never had a cock like this. I can tell. Just small human dicks that can't compare."

In truth Makoto hadn't really had much experience with human dicks either, but there was no denying that a cock like this was definitely not a penis she was ready for. Her body heaved and shuddered under the roughness of this treatment, shivering hotly as the roughness imposed itself harsher upon her and she found herself burning up under all of this chaos, all of this weight pressing down against her. "It's a lot," she said, gritting her teeth as the tension got to her and she found herself in way deeper over her head than she could deal with.

Orobas worked Makoto up and down his cock with wicked glee, forcing the flared head of his cock deeper into her, loosening her up further inside of herself and subjecting her to a punishing fervor that she felt no hope of coming back from, thrown completely by the frustration and the chaos of this treatment and the way that the hard thrusts shook her, made her shiver, made her ache. It was a chaotic situation, the treatment so startling and vulgar that she didn't really have a sense of how to handle these mounting pressures, and in that confused hopelessness came a lot of indecision and weirdness, feelings that Makoto had little sense of how to deal with. It was all just so abrupt and wicked, the firmness of it all catching her off guard, leaving a sense of frustration in its wake that enforced a deeper worry about what this descent all led up to.

All she had to do was outlast him. Makoto had no idea what that would look like, but it sounded sensible enough. As much as the overwhelming feeling of his cock filling her up felt like a challenge she wasn't prepared for, she felt capable of handling this big horsecock pounding into her, shuddering and heaving under the punishing fervor of a disturbingly equine shadow hammering into her without pause. The strength that Orobas showed in working her up and down his cock like a living fleshlight, effortless in how he hammered her down upon him, made for something so wicked and so twisted that she felt herself dizzily losing all sense and control. She struggled here, toiling under his pressure and his attention, lost to a feeling of complete ruination that pervaded her thoughts and kept her hopeless, kept her stuck here.

Underneath all of this was a guilty swell of something hot. An edge of pleasure she didn't want or appreciate bubbling under the surface, making her shiver and writhe through this panic and through the sensations of complete misery that pervaded her thoughts. Everything Orobas did to her spiked a swell of lust within Makoto that she should have probably ignored, but she realized that perhaps playing into it might be to her benefit, so she began to moan hotter, writhing and heaving as delirious heat got to her. Submitting and letting Orobas wear himself out was the only way she could think of to really make this work, so she began to gasp in vigorous acceptance of her fate.

Orobas continued laughing and groaning, working at her faster as he chased the pleasures down without a care, senseless in his pursuit now of absolute dominance and harshness. "Yes, I knew you would like this. You'll make an excellent cocksleeve once I have you where I want you." Pounding into her faster and harder still, Makoto found herself completely overwhelmed by the vigorous pace that Orobas took, by the way he used her with such bitterness and aggression, caring only about control now. It was a lot to handle, and Makoto could feel the way the horsecock challenged her body and subjected her to brutal surrender, but she couldn't bring herself to quite grasp the finer madness of how to handle this.

The more she felt of the horsecock pushing into her, the more a stubborn flare of something oddly primal and ready began to bubble up inside of Makoto. Harder Orobas thrust, pushing on rougher and with punishing vigor to fuck her pussy into submission ,and she couldn't help herself when it came to the chaos and the heat of this treatment, the way he hammered into her and ruined her, feverish and wanton in his approach. There wasn't much Makoto felt capable of doing to save herself now from all of this chaos, and she was left only to sink deeper into his clutches and his twisted intentions as he hammered on, pounding her raw and holding nothing back.

Makoto found herself in way too much of a groove to know how to handle this treatment, as Orobas fucked her rougher, harsher, pounding into her with a vigor that she really had no way of dealing with, and somewhere in there she found herself surrendering to this lust, a moaning wreck unable to deny that on several levels this felt amazing. It was a horrible thing to admit, burning her up with the throbbing, pulsating rush of shame that came with such thoughts and acceptance, but it was the truth. A raw, throbbing rush of truth that punished her pussy deep and felt incredible. Makoto wasn't going to be able to argue against this on a level of pure enjoyment, and she found herself definitely in way over her head attempting to handle all of the madness now threatening to consume her utterly.

The moans followed bolder, stronger, and Makoto could feel herself shivering with confusion and heat, aching under the swell of chaos that consumed her. She wasn't prepared for how this felt and how her body rocked, how she ached, how she did felt stronger and fiercer by the second, but she felt ready for more of it, an aching wreck giving herself fully up to the chaos that threatened to unravel her completely. "Fuck, I'm going to cum," she moaned, the first thing she said in greedy acceptance of how good this actually was, and she just couldn't resist that swell of accepting lust, that bliss.

As her pussy clamped down around the fat horsecock, Orobas let himself go too. Makoto's orgasm only grew stronger as he came deep inside of her, staring happily at the way her cheeks went flush and her lip trembled before his greedy and focused eyes. She felt worn down by all of this, felt weak and overwhelmed as she shivered and twisted in delirium and chaos, frustrated by how these feelings took her over and left her dazed. There wasn't any real grounding for this situation, any way for Makoto to grasp the madness of what was happening here, and it was within that frustration that she plunged into new lows and depths of utter madness. Everything felt hot, felt dizzy, her body craving more of this feeling, and she found herself oddly happy to give in to it.

Orobas didn't let up on her either. He was a beast, turning her quickly around in his grasp and holding onto her tighter. He went right on back to fucking her, this time shoving into her from behind as he thrust forward, Makoto's body leaning forward a bit, not facing him and level with him, but instead pulled down onto his lap as she leaned forward, more horizontal than she was vertical now, taking on more brutal fucking and enduring the senseless throb of something only growing fiercer as his tireless cock kept up the pace. Makoto could feel him pulsating inside of her, pushing on harder as the wickedness of what he had done kept up its pace, and she had no way of dealing with all these feelings, raw sensations leaving her hopeless, frayed, dizzy under the swell of something unstoppable and senseless.

"You're so strong," she whined, and Makoto hated how meek it sounded. How submissive it was. There was so much wrong here and Makoto wished she had a way to grasp the finer elements of this insanity, but she was stuck here, lost to something spinning out of focus and robbing her of her ability to control these feelings She wished she was stronger, but Makoto found herself enjoying far too much of this pleasure for her own good. It was harsh, reckless and vigorous in its fervor and in the way she found herself fucked into punished submission, struggling to make sense of this mess as her focus spun off in all directions and she burned, desperation growing fiercer and weirder by the second.

Orobas fucking her should not have been his pleasure. Makoto wanted nothing more than to admit that this didn't feel good, but she was lost now to this reality, to this chaos, burning up with throbbing heat and the pulsating rush of something so chaotic and so twisted that she couldn't help herself, struggling to deal with all of these sensations and burning up brightly under the ensuing mess. There was so little sense here to this mess that she knew how to deal with, and she found it more and more difficult to deal with the sensations that hit her, Orobas's cock hammering on rougher and fiercer, fucking her into reckless, chaotic heat and a pulse of surrender that she was completely helpless against. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to save herself now from this weirdness, from the frustrations and the heat that ensued.

Rougher and harder Orobas went, pounding into her from behind as the sound of colliding flesh smacking together rose, stronger and harsher against something that she felt powerless to fight now. Overwhelmed by this reckless treatment and left to spin off into chaos and heat, Makoto was treated to the most intense sexual experience of her life, breasts heaving from the force of Orobas's powerful slams, ass shaking before his delighted eyes. There was a lot about the human's reaction that Orobas savoured, that he so recklessly pushed on and had his way with, and he could not get over the way her body succumbed to him, the way she ached through something completely senseless and hot.

There was no denying the way she felt now, no fighting this madness and this heat, throbbing and twisting under the pulse of something stronger and more wicked by the second. The horsecock forced its way in harsher, filling her, making her heave and tremble, a whimpering mess struggling under something that she could barely handle, unable to deal with these feelings and completely succumb to the throbbing pulse of Orobas's domination. Everything he did was a focused and intent motion meant to ravage her, his horsecock pushing deep into her, until he was balls deep inside of Makoto with each thrust, his flared cock head kissing up against the entrance of her womb and making her heave under the swell of so much that she couldn't handle here. There wasn't a damn thing Makoto could do to save herself from this treatment, and the powerlessness that ensued left her feeling completely ashamed of herself and what she could do with it.

"You are going to be mine," Orobas promised, and Makoto couldn't help but feel like there was a truth to that in ways she felt powerless against, trembling as he hammered her into submission, as he fucked her on and on without care or control, just wrecking her, punishing her, ruining her body with his cock and violating her holes with deep, ravaging thrusts, making her heave and tremble as this chaos took stronger and firmer hold yet, making her body writhe under the madness of something that she felt horribly unable to deal with. There was just no way to stem the bleeding of her own sense and focus now, and Makoto found it impossible to focus or control the way her body shivered now, as she shuddered and ached, sinking slowly deeper into something burning her up from within, subjecting her to so much pressure and so much heat that all she could do was succumb to it.

"I'll never be fucked this good again," she whined, a show of surrender and hunger that only left her feeling even more frustrated, even more helpless. She couldn't control the ways these feelings took her by storm, the way they fucked her into completely senseless abandon. She couldn't deal with all of these feelings, couldn't make sense of the way that she was lit up and set aflame with heat. Everything Orobas did was just too good for her to handle, pussy clenching down around the throbbing horsecock again, an orgasm so painfully and maddeningly close, and Makoto couldn't deal with how hot this all felt, how much she needed it. "Please, keep fucking me!"

Orobas laughed, smacking her across the ass and flaunting his control here as he held onto her with only one hand, his hips doing more work now as he began to grope her taut, toned backside. "I knew it. A human like you finally gets a taste of shadow cock and she's hooked! It's not a surprise, you were always going to succumb. I think it won't matter if you outlast me or not; you're going to give up and be my whore because you're hooked on my cock. You don't stand a chance now."

Makoto felt so hopeless but also so fucking incredible, burning up with the flare of so much sensation and so much want. Makoto had been working so hard. Working herself almost to death. Now, she had pleasure to deal with, and she didn't know how to deal with it, didn't know how to contain herself. She thrashed and heaved in complete acceptance, unable to grasp how much this weirdness and this chaos just felt so right, and her body was hopeless now, unable to deny the way these feelings burned across her. Orobas was right; Makoto wanted to lose just to be his, just to feel more of it. It was insane to think, but how could she deny herself pleasures like this? She just needed it so badly, craved these sensations and everything she could get out of them, bucking stronger and harder as the pleasures ripped across her body, her head dizzy and her mind ready to succumb.

Another molten orgasm ripped through Makoto, made her shriek and heave, begging, "Cum inside of me!" as she lost all control, as she felt herself heaving under something so dizzy and so powerful that she found herself hooked on his cock. As his cum pumped deep into her needy twat, Makoto's tongue lolled out, body twitching and shivering as he filled her from behind, and she just couldn't deny how good the idea of utter acceptance and surrender felt. It was too good, too powerful, too ready now to be accepted and given in to.

Makoto felt so good getting filled, getting ruined, and as the horsecock pulled out of her ruined twat, all Makoto could feel was a shuddering need for more, for craving and lust and hunger that simply was not sated, something that only left her even dizzier as Orobas lined his cock entrance up with her ass next, uncaring and callous as he lined it up. "Now to make you mine completely," he said, and Makoto realized too late what was happening. It was a harshness that she didn't know how to handle, for all of the many ways it held onto her and made her shiver, made her ache, and she couldn't handle the pressure of something taking very sudden hold of her now.

There was a moment of clarity and realization for Makoto as time slowed to a crawl and the realization of how not prepared her ass was for his cock hung over her, but she had no time at all to think about it as the oversized dick very abruptly slammed its way down, forcing into her and beginning to fuck her with reckless, chaotic vigor, making Makoto tremble now as this chaos and this heat all got to her. It was too fucking late for her to do anything to stop this as he tore her ass open with his big, powerful cock, getting right to work hammering into her and making her shiver under the rush of what followed, a struggling wreck giving in to the chaos and the heat of everything Orobas could do to her.

Each powerful thrust into her ass induced utter panic within Makoto, who knew this was fucked up, but it also felt so fucking good. Her body heaved as she gave in to all of this, lost and hungry and confused but loving this treatment, as loathe as she was to admit that it took such fierce hold of her. Makoto was stuck here, trapped in the clutches of a hung and wicked monster happy to make her struggle and heave, taking on this mess and this chaos, helplessly succumbing step by step deeper into acceptance until there was simply nothing left but heat. The deprived heat and the chaos of this treatment all made for something wicked, something hopeless, and even though Makoto knew she needed to get out of here she just didn't want to.

"This ass belongs to me. This whole body belongs to me!" Orobas barked, pressing on harsher still as he kept up this wicked and vile pace, fucking into Makoto a sense of surrender and lust, a craving for cock that could not stop, could not bend. Every wicked push showed off something fiercer, something stronger, and he sought to impose upon her an acceptance and a heat too powerful to ever be able to pull herself out of, the mad descent spiraling out of control. "When I show the other shadows my broken human fuck slave, they'll respect me, they'll fear me!" he was senseless now, ramming harshly into Makoto's ass, rushing on stronger and harsher, more wicked still as the pressure of this treatment showed off something wicked and senseless, something driven by such absolute control and power that she just couldn't help herself now.

Makoto was stuck, lost to the pressure and the frustration of this treatment, feeling more and more hopeless as each second felt dizzier than the last. There was no saving herself now, no stemming the tide of these desires, no stopping it. She was simply done for, completely ruined and worn down by the feeling of her ass loosened up and stretched out around Orobas's cock. Her pussy ripped with cum and her own sticky juices, a show of surrender and wanton lust making her feel something too powerful and too wicked to ever have a hope of dealing with, and the more she felt of this surrender the less confident she was that there was any turning back or reigning in these sensations.

There was just no helping herself. Every thought in her mind spoke to an acceptance of this terms, the idea taking hold of something she was lost to. The idea of being his was just too alluring now for her to control herself, and Makoto knew she was slipping away now under the tides of this madness, but she couldn't help herself, couldn't control her descent or even care about it any way; she just just gone.

Another powerful orgasm ripped through her, this time making her scream, I give up!" as she surrendered completely. Her body trembled, heaved, ache, exhaustion washing over her as the orgasm drained of her all of her ability to grasp herself and her focus. she was simply incapable of holding anything back now; she couldn't control this, couldn't keep from giving in completely, and Makoto was almost happy with this, almost craving the idea of submission and heat.

Orobas yelled and hollered excitedly as he held Makoto down on his cock, as he came inside of her ass and claimed her utterly, marking her as his with reckless glee. "Yes, yes you are all mine!" he screamed, head rolling back as delight and pressure excited him, as he made this situation one of absolute control on his part. There was no denying how good this all felt, how much the cravings and the control wore him on, and he was senseless about making this all work out in his favour, completely ruining Makoto and not caring at all about the way he took control now, happy to break her down fully, to make her shiver and ache.

Makoto ht the floor as Orobas lifted her off of his cock and let her just drop. she stumbled forward, whining and shivering as soreness ensued. Her holes had been fucked loose, ravaged, and now leaked with cum. She'd been fucked too hard for anything to save her now, and Makoto knew she wouldn't have been able to walk away from this situation properly thanks to the rough pounding she took on. But as she lay there she caught sight of something else; her revolver, lying patiently in wait, fully loaded, ready to fire off.

"You have changed my life," Makoto moaned, shivering and writhing as she tugged it underneath herself. "I've never... God, I've never known sex could be so good. I'm addicted now, and I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, because..." Rolling over onto her back, Makoto didn't hesitate to aim and shoot. Her first shot was shaky thanks to her exhaustion and her haste in moving into position, hitting Orobas in the shoulder. He screamed and pushed forward, only for shots two through six to all land square onto his head, killing Orobas without hesitation.

As Makoto lifted herself up to her feet, feeling the clumsiness and bow-legged aches hit her, she knew she was stumbling out of Mementos a mess. A mess dripping with cum, her clothes torn, her body shivering, and all new sensations and cravings for cock that she really had no idea how to deal with. Orobas had fucked her hard enough that only coincidence and a few good shots saved her from a life spent as a shadow's cock sleeve, and now she had to walk away dealing with the fact that she wouldn't have exactly minded being a cocksleeve had it come to that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
